furymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cross of Honor of the German Mother medal
The Cross of Honor of the German Mother (German: Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter), referred to colloquially as the Mutterehrenkreuz ''(''Mother’s Cross of Honour) or simply Mutterkreuz ''(''Mother’s Cross), was a state decoration and civil order of merit conferred by the government of the German Reich to honor a Reichsdeutsche German mother for exceptional merit to the German nation. One is seen hanging in Fury, which is somewhat of an inaccuracy, as it was a non-combatant medal, while the rest were medals taken off dead Nazi soldiers. Although, the crew could have found one and taken it as a souvenir. Description Although originally designed to honor German mothers who had more than five Aryan children, eligibility later extended to include Volksdeutsche (ethnic German) mothers from, for example, Austria and Sudetenland, that had earlier been incorporated into the German Reich. The decoration was conferred from 1939 until 1945 in three classes of order, bronze, silver, and gold, to Reichsdeutsche mothers who exhibited probity, exemplary motherhood, and who conceived and raised at least four or more children in the role of a parent. A similar practice, that continues to this present day, was already established in France since 1920, by conferring the Médaille de la Famille française (Medal of the French Family), a tribute to the French mother who raised several children in an appropriate way. In recognition of the substantial importance a woman’s role and motherhood was in support of a strong German Reich nation, the Cross of Honour of the German Mother was introduced by decree in Berlin on 16 December 1938 by Führer und Reichskanzler (leader and chancellor) Adolf Hitler. The preamble of the statutory decree declared: "As a visible sign of gratitude of the German nation to children-rich mothers I establish this Cross of Honour of the German Mother" (Original text in German: ”Als sichtbares Zeichen des Dankes des Deutschen Volkes an kinderreiche Mütter stifte ich das Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter”). The crosses were awarded annually on the second Sunday in May (Mothering Sunday or Mother's Day), but also extended to include other national annual occasions of celebration. So despite its institution in 1938, the first awards were rendered in May 1939. The cross design is a slender elongated form of the Iron Cross or cross pattée and very similar in design to the Marian Cross of the Teutonic Knights Order (Marianerkreuz des Deutschen Ritterordens), enamelled translucent-blue with a slim opaque-white border. Resting on the centre radiant starburst rays is a metal roundel decorated with the words ”DER DEUTSCHEN MUTTER” (In English: TO THE GERMAN MOTHER) around an enamelled black straight centred “swastika” symbol, infilled white enamel. The cross design was the creation of the established Munich-based architect and sculptor Franz Berberich. The production of the cross involved several established Präsidialkanzlei (Presidential Chancellery) approved medal makers from across the German Reich. A maker’s mark was never applied to the crosses produced; though each official house of manufacture did apply their name to the dark-blue presentation case (inside cover) for the 1st Class Gold Cross and the presentation sachets (reverse side) for each of the 2nd and 3rd Class Cross. In 1942, a "Gold Cross with Diamonds" grade was proposed, the criteria being the birth of twelve children, although in at least one document that number was stated to be sixteen (double the number required for the golden order). There were no known presentations of the decoration, although a prototype drawing was reportedly shown to Magda Goebbels. She would later be awarded the ad hoc and unofficial title "First Mother of the Reich" when Adolf Hitler gave her his Golden Party Badge just prior to his suicide. A number of small financial benefits including various privileges were bound to the honour, one example being preferential treatment, precedence and priority service within society and public services. As one recount recalls "…they were always given the best of everything: housing, food, clothing, and schooling for their children. Old people even had to give up their seats on the bus or streetcar. They were treated like royalty with the greatest respect. No standing in line for them. At the butchers shop the best cuts of meat would go into their baskets. A helper or nurse was assigned by the government to help them take care of the brood and arrived first thing in the morning". An annuity was also considered for a recipient mother of the decoration, but due to government budget constraints, this proved unworkable. Members of the Hitler Youth organization were also instructed; a wearer of the Mother’s Cross was to be honourably greeted (saluted) when encountered. The Völkischer Beobachter (People’s Observer) national newspaper (1938 Issue No. 25) stated: "…the holder of the Mother’s Cross of Honour will in future enjoy all types of privileges that we by nature have accustomed to our nation's honoured comrades and our injured war veterans." Category:History Category:Browse Category:Medals Category:Military